chatangofandomcom-20200214-history
Xion (XxShanaScarletxx)
"If I can't remember who I am.... Then I can't know who I am... All I am is a Nobody. Xion is a quite child. Little sister off ImEmerald2 she lives in her shadow. Past Ages: 4-5 Durning the early 20th century and the first 5 years off her life I lived in the back streets of Miskai City with her family of 4 sisters and 3 brothers, this was durning the wars which killed many people durning this period of time..this included her parents,I died and was reborn as a Gaurdian Angel....and to help protect the weak and hurt. This was all because she went through the pain off watching her dearly beloved partens die during a biltz...As a result I came angry and fustrated so I slowly grew more and more hurt and less likely to trust humans..becuase she thought humans where the reason why she lost all the family. She also was scared off them. Then when her uncle look her in and gave her a home a few months later she wanted to Sword Duel Hideo (her uncle) but was unable to as promised, due to the fact he had to leave for work and wouldn't return for a month. This caused Akiza to storm off crying that she hated him. Hideo eventually managed to make time for a Sword Duel. After being interrupted by his cellphone, Hideo had to cancel the Duel and leave. Akiza got upset and continued the Duel in a fury, causing her powers and mark to manifest and appear for the first time. Hideo becomes injured in the process. Confused and scared, Akiza approaches her uncle asking for help, but is called a monster and told to stay back, causing her to cry. He tries to apologize, but Akiza is already stung by these words. She became distanced from other children, due to her abilities. She once Summoned a "Fercious Storm" using her powers and set it on a group of other children. Hideo slapped her, as punishment. And I believed to have deserved this, because she is a "monster" One day while I was alone sitting on the outskirts off town a girl in a Dark Blue coat appeared infront off her asking "Why are you crying my child?" and I was scared off this mysterious girl and afriad to answer back then I manged to say to the mysteriuos girl "I have lost everything...." then the girl answered back "Well that's ashame..Tell you what I will help you but in return I what something back okay?" so I jumped up willing to do anything possible to find out who killed her parents...but I was still scared. Then the mysterious girlput out her hand..and I grabed it, but I didn't know what would happen to me and from that moment on she fused with the mysterious dark girl who was my other half...The I woke up "was this all a dream..?", I started to glow dark purple...I was in pain becuase off this and because I was too scared so I was conusmed by darkness...I wanted revenge...and at such a young age... At Age: 8-11:After a fews at the age of 8 she was playing outside one night and was struck down by a lighting bolt....she was later transferd to a place called 'The Path To Heaven/Hells Road' this was a place to learn about new things and where she mastered some off her darkness but only a little bit, this was also where I met many friends and 'Flame Hazes'. By the age off 10-11 I Mastered the Art off being a Flame Haze and was Contracted to 'The Flame of Heavens Alastor' and was ready to begin my journey as a Flame haze.. to carry out my mission..and Duties... I knew I could never belong anywhere...because I was different. Not like others...I have come to hate humans... At Age13She became a Pokemon Trainer and exsscelled in becoming the Champion of the 1st Pokemon Leauge, then she was that good she decided to made up her own Pokemon Leauge. Flames of Destruction and Darknees (neither off these she can control) but later became a Nobody.....and doesn't remeber her life before it....she was then brought back to..... The World That Never Was... Basic RP Information R.S Status: ~~Taken~~ RP Name: Xion RP Middle Name: 'Shana' RP Last Name: Nightray Gender: Female Age: 15 Height: 146 cm Weight: 37 kg Occupation: Former member of Organization XIII (14th Member) Race: 1/2 Nobody, 1/4 Vampire and 1/4 Demon Home: The World That Never Was My Family: None... Abilitie(s): I can turn into an Angel of Darkness, Light or Both. Contractor(s): Alastor Apperance: Looks like my picture. Rp Forms RP Form 1: The first one is my Dark/Flame Haze Form - This is my most powerfullest form so far (I think) anywayz my attackes always change in this form. I always wear my school uniform and a long black coat over the school clothes, with sword sheathed at her waist. 2nd RP Form Human- This is her main form through out her time she spent disugsed as a human. After she became a weider off Darkness, her hair changed and still can. In this form she is more the calmer and gentler type, but be warned she always speaks her mind no matter what. But has a firey personallity and always works hard no matter the case. Weapons List *Umbrella, *Dual Wielded Dark Blades (Current weapon) *Stungun *Twilight Sword *Nietono No 'Shana' Keyblade list *Dark Keyblade *Stroke of Midnight Keyblade *Kingdom Key+ *Oathkeeper Keyblade *Umbrella Keyblade. (Everyone weapon is Dual Weilded.) for my Nietono No 'Shana' sometimes Specializsed Skills She has developed somewhat impressive skills in hand-to-hand combat, engineering, computers,and Hoverborad skills. (Learned the last one on my own lol though I did break my arm once by not landing right.) Rp Character Gallery 378834 172322966192876 100002455212604 325540 2105245244 n.jpg|Shana (Flame Haze form) n47375858163_1303289_946.jpg|My 2 Shana Forms (Right: Normal Form. Left: Flame Haze form) 185px-Alice-in-the-abyss-again.jpg 96631.jpg|Rp Character 3 Xion The Nobody 499px-Alice_in_love.jpg Caption-561342-20090616100535.jpg|Xion %&.jpg Kaiba222Yu-Gi-Oh5DsEpisode70_PIC452.jpg|Luna/Ruka (On the left) Category:Users Category:Roleplaying